There is a growing trend among handgun users to affix myriads of frame and/or slide mounted auxiliary devices on semi-automatic pistols and revolvers. Exemplary auxiliary devices include sighting systems and illumination devices. Handgun holster manufacturers now face design challenges on how to construct holsters that can accommodate previously unknown combinations and types of auxiliary devices.
Traditionally, handguns have incorporated a bladed, mechanical front sight post and a corresponding rear sight with a sighting notch, on top surfaces of their frames and barrels. Similar sets of mechanical sights have also been incorporated on slides, frames, or barrels. Dimensions and locations of traditional mechanical sighting systems varied only slightly within any handgun model. Generally, the front sight was located at the muzzle end of the handgun and the rear sight was located near the opposite end of the slide or frame. A holster manufacturer dimensioned its holster cavity to provide sufficient clearance for passage of the mechanical front sight during insertion and draw of the handgun. The front face of the holster body was dimensioned to leave the rear sight exposed above the top edge of the holster cavity. Traditionally, the holster cavity was dimensioned to fit snugly against the lower surface of the handgun frame and trigger guard. Thus, traditional holster designers had a limited number of variations in holster cavity dimensions for any particular handgun model.
Auxiliary sighting and illumination systems are evolving rapidly. Many are of modular construction that is selectively attached to universal rails, dovetails, or mounting plates, which are formed in the handgun. Pistol owners now expect holster manufacturers to produce holsters with flexibility to accept new combinations of these auxiliary systems as they evolve, without the need to purchase an upgraded holster. In response to consumer demand, holster manufacturers need to configure holster cavities with dimensions that can accommodate different combinations of modular, auxiliary systems, while retaining the pistols securely. For example, traditional front and rear mechanical sights are now dimensioned in a largely varying height for use with sound suppressors and optical sights. Slide-mounted, electro-optical sights require additional clearance within the front area of the holster cavity. Alternatively the holster front must be cut lower to clear the sight, but with tradeoffs of less structural support for retention of the handgun and exposure of the relatively delicate electro-optical sight to externally induced blows or other damage.
Frame-mounted or trigger guard-mounted illumination systems, such as projecting lasers and/or flashlights, require reconfiguration of the rear and lower portions of the holster cavity near the lower frame surface and trigger guard. As each of the different manufactured illumination systems have varying dimensions, holster manufacturers have had to design multitudes of holster cavity dimensions for any given handgun type, in order to accommodate them. Each range of holster cavity dimensions necessitates reconfiguration of the holster shell to provide sufficient handgun retention.
While it is possible to configure traditional design holsters with relatively large holster cavities for accommodation of auxiliary sighting and/or illumination systems, such holsters require structural modification to provide sufficient handgun retention. The holster cavity and structural reinforcement modifications generally necessitate bulkier external dimensions of the holster shell. Bulkier physical dimensions are acceptable for externally visible, “open carry”, holster wearers, such as military or police first responders. Many jurisdictions, by law or policy, mandate concealed lawful carry of handguns, except by first responders who are dressed in official uniforms. Increased holster bulk is not desirable for concealed carry under or within garments. In concealed carry mode, bulkier holsters disrupt drape of outer concealment garments, potentially exposing outline of underlying handgun and holster to casual observers. The unwanted exposure risks violation of legally mandated, concealed carry objectives.